Stretching is widely recognized to provide health benefits. For example, those who regularly stretch may experience more flexible muscles, a greater range of joint motion, improved blood circulation, stress relief, and increased balance and coordination. Increased flexibility, in turn, lowers one's risk of muscle, joint and tendon injuries. Improved blood circulation helps shorten recovery times for muscle injuries. As a result of the many benefits of stretching, stretching is a cornerstone of many physical therapy regimes.
One form of stretching is passive stretching, in which an external force is used to hold a body part in a position that stretches one's muscles. For those with limited mobility or injuries, passive stretching is more commonly performed with the assistance of a physical therapist that supports the individual's body parts and exerts force against the body part to stretch it.
Stretching provides the most benefits when performed regularly. Many factors may affect the frequency in which people engage in a passive stretching routine. For example, the inconvenience and cost of visiting a physical therapist may limit the number of sessions per week one engages in a stretching routine. In addition, many people suspend their physical therapy sessions when they travel. Furthermore, physical therapists may not be available or may be limited in number at some places.